A Love Before Time
by Wakaremasen
Summary: A L/J fic that's based on my favourite song; A Love Before Time by CoCo Lee, from my favourite movie Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. Please r/r=)


A Love Before Time  
By Wakaremasen  
  
***  
  
If the sky opened up for me,   
And the mountain disappeared,   
If the seas ran dry, turned to dust   
And the sun refused to rise   
I would still find my way,   
By the light I see in your eyes   
The world I know fades away   
But you stay   
  
***  
  
James Potter was sitting, his elbows resting on his knees, occasionally slipping off, in the most comfortable armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had one thought in his mind: Lily, Lily Evans. The beautiful red-haired sixth year's green eyes were dazzling, sparkling in her head. His head felt like it was spinning like a spinning top at full speed. He was as nervous as a cat. His eyes had dark rings underneath them. He couldn't get to sleep because every time he closed his eyes, Lily's were there. Every time he pulled a prank it reminded him of Lily. Every time he saw Sirius he was with Jenny; Lily's best friend. It drove him inexplicably crazy. He didn't know why Lily was caught in his head, though Sirius had a theory. James turned his attention to the fire, watching it slowly die down to embers. A small dead leaf of holly dropped in the fire which flared and after a few seconds died down again. The portrait hole swung open, James spun around. There standing was the one driving him into lunacy, the one perpetually wedged in his psyche. Her eyes were large with surprise, her cheeks rosy from the cutting night air, her long auburn hair was tumbling down her shoulders and back in tumultuous waves.  
  
'What were you doing out?' James asked fairly relieved.  
  
'I had a date' she said understatedly.  
  
'Not with that Bailey guy again?' James groaned. Michael Bailey, the Quidditch chaser for Ravenclaw, was one of the most popular guys around, besides himself and Sirius of course.   
  
'No' Lily said complacently, a smirk playing athwart her visage and her arms crossed against her chest.  
  
'Who then?' James asked before he could stop himself.  
  
'Jealous are we? Or are we playing worried father?' Lily said, winking at James with an emerald eye.  
  
***  
  
As the earth reclaims it due   
And the cycle starts anew   
We'll stay, always   
In the love that we have   
Shared before time  
  
***  
  
James paced up and down the corridor, not minding who he bumped into; he had to talk to Lily. While he was waiting and pacing up and down, James was thinking about Lily, what he had come to realise, what he had to tell her, how it would change them. He was thinking back to when they had first met when Sirius and James were hiding from Lucius Malfoy and Serevus Snape, and also in the search for food. They ran into Lily's compartment, which she did not share with anyone except a tall and lanky raven-haired girl with Prussian blue eyes. He was thinking back to when they had placed a dungbomb in her teddy bear which lived in her trunk so all her possessions reeked. He recalled that time when she fell off her broom in third year and he dived down to save her. He reminisced the fourth year when she had suddenly become a young woman instead of a girl. He remembered that time in fourth year after the Halloween Ball when she had slapped Serevus Snape across the face four times for trying to get her in bed. He remembered when she cried over her parents, her remembered when he prayed for the old, fiery Lily back, he remembered when Sirius, Remus and himself floo'd over to her house and how Petunia took a very warm liking to Sirius. He laughed at the time when Lily had been racing them in the snow and she skidded, landing flat on her butt. He grimaced at when she accidentally found out about them becoming Animagus and laughing at Peter's animal. He remembered when James, he, had tipped a whole bottle of blue ink down her hair and how she hexed him in return; it turned out to become a full on mock duel. He had committed to memory when she was laying in the infirmary, laying on a bed out stone cold when she had fainted and knocked her head. James had discovered her and was in gratitude for about a day before sinking back into the normal and familiar hate routine. The doors of the Runes classroom creaked open. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins poured out, heading to the Great Hall for lunch, various Gryffindors in the mix. There stood Lily, her red hair not restrained, talking to Professor Foster.   
  
***  
  
If the years take away   
Every memory that I have   
I would still know the way   
That would lead me back to your side   
The north star may die   
But the light that I see in your eyes   
Will burn there always   
  
***  
  
'What do you want?' Lily demanded struggling with the strap of her very full book bag. James pulled it lightly of her shoulder and slung it onto his. Lily scowled.  
  
'I need to talk to you' James said so seriously Lily opened her mouth once or twice with no sound coming out of it.  
  
'What do you want?' she said hoping to sound ferocious.  
  
'Can we talk? Alone?' James asked her.  
  
***  
  
Lit by the love we have   
Shared before time  
  
***  
  
'Have you been having this feeling lately?' James started.  
  
'Like you are going to fall; like your head is spinning at a million miles per hour?' Lily supplied for him. James was surprised that she knew how he was feeling, unless they were both injured, Lily never felt anything like James. Black and white, chalk and cheese.  
  
'Yes' James said slowly. 'Do you know what it is?'  
  
Lily shook her head. James gulped, Lily wouldn't be able to say it for him this time…  
  
***  
  
When the forest turns to jade   
And the stories that we've made   
Dissolve away   
One shining light will still remain  
  
***  
  
'I think I'm in love with you Lily' he said in a rush.  
  
Lily was speechless. She goggled at him like a goldfish oxygenating.   
  
'What?' she said stupidly.  
  
'That feeling, plus the fact that I can't get you out of my head' James continued, trying to explain in the most explicable fashion he could.  
  
'I love you too James' she whispered. James threw down her books and winced as he heard pots of ink smashing against the floor. He sat there with her in his arms. They fitted, it was written in the stars.  
  
***  
  
When we shed our earthly skin   
And when our real life begins   
There'll be no shame   
Just the love that we have made before time.  
  
[***]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own A Love Before Time -Performed by CoCo Lee, Sony Music Enterprises, on soundtrack for Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any affiliations to the above two items at all.   
  
I'm sorry, I know some bits don't fit into where they should, but I had an strong urge to do a songfic using this sone (my favourite, from my favourite movie: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) while listening to it. It's about Lily and James as you may have guessed. Please review, pretty please!  
  
Wakaremasen***   



End file.
